Ours polaire
by jaysher
Summary: Gon et Kirua quittent leur chambre d'hôtel afin d'achever une mission pour le compte d'un homme puissant. Toutefois, une fois qu'ils se rendent sur les lieux de leur quête, ils se rendent compte que quelque chose de grave s'est joué et ne tardent pas à être sur leur garde. Toutefois, l'ancien assassin a un sujet qui lui trotte en tête : sa nuit passée et torride avec Gon.


Ours polaire.

« Dépêche-toi Kirua, on va réussir à se mettre en retard. »

Le garçon qui vient tout juste d'entendre la phrase en provenance de la petite salle de bains mitoyenne est actuellement occupé à faire ses bagages. Cela va faire deux jours qu'il s'est arrêté dans ce petit hôtel miteux de campagne avec son ami de longue date et aujourd'hui, ils vont enfin pouvoir partir afin de réaliser la mission qu'ils ont acceptée il y a de cela une semaine. Le commanditaire de celle-ci réside dans une demeure qui se trouve pas très loin de l'établissement dans lequel le duo se situe et c'est aussi pour cette raison que Kirua a souhaité rester dans les parages. Maintenant qu'un nouveau jour se lève, inutile de rester dans les parages plus longtemps et de faire le strict nécessaire afin de quitter cette bourgade, les poches pleines d'argent. Il est regrettable que Gon se montre plus motivé que lui.

Faut croire que ce dernier a déjà oublié ce qui se passait hier soir, dans le lit sur lequel repose la besace ouverte de Kirua. Alors que celle-ci se voit remplir des affaires qui ont pour habitude d'accompagner le jeune homme, ce dernier redevient pensif et aimerait traîner davantage, surtout si cela pouvait inciter son compagnon à se rapprocher de lui comme à la veille. Lorsque Gon sort de la petite salle de bains, portant sa tenue verte, l'ancien assassin comprend que l'heure du départ à sonner. Refermant la fermeture éclair de son sac à dos noir, Kirua l'enfile rapidement et se montre prêt à son tour.

« Allons-y ! »

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux camarades marchent le long d'un chemin qui serpente entre plusieurs carrés de culture. Toutefois, comme la saison en cours est l'hiver, il est normal que ces nombreuses parcelles soient dépourvues de la moindre plante nourricière, contrairement aux mauvaises herbes qui semblent avoir la main mise sur quelques terres cultivables. Alors que les pas des garçons les rapprochent peu à peu de leur lieu de destination, Kirua ressent le besoin de se rappeler les grandes lignes pour être sûr de ne pas se planter le moment voulu.

« Donc, on doit trouver cet ours polaire au sein de cette église abandonnée, remporter son épreuve et revenir avec lui, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Ben j'espère qu'ils nous opposeront un minimum de résistance car on ne peut pas dire que notre vie soit très mouvementée ces derniers temps. A part hier soir, je n'ai pas cessé de trouver le temps long. »

Kirua se permet cette remarque en espérant que celui qui marche à ses côtés relève ce détail. Toutefois, les choses ne se déroulent pas comme il espère puisque Gon conserve le silence, les yeux rivés sur le sol qui ne cessent de défiler sous ses pieds. Le garçon aux cheveux clairs doit s'y résoudre. Ce qui s'est passé hier soir dans ce lit d'hôtel n'est visiblement pas prêt de se renouveler et cette possibilité le désole. Les larmes au bord des yeux, le jeune homme continue de marcher afin que son comportement ne puisse trahir l'état dans lequel il se trouve désormais.

Tout le chemin vers leur lieu de destination s'est fait sans la moindre conversation. Il faut croire que certaine tension s'est immiscée entre les deux garçons suite à ce qui s'est produit hier et Kirua ne se sent pas à l'aise dans cette atmosphère. Si cela se trouve, celui-ci n'était pas à la hauteur des espérances que lui portait Gon et désormais, voilà le prix qu'il doit payer. Si c'est cela de vivre un amour qui n'est ressenti que dans un seul sens, la vie ne vaut pas le peine d'être vécue. Si Kirua s'en était douté auparavant, jamais il n'aurait accepté les avances de son amant et il aurait fait le nécessaire pour le repousser.

« Nous y sommes. »

Cette petite phrase a le don de le sortir des méandres négatifs de ses pensées et rapidement, le regard de Kirua se pose sur une petite église perdue dans un petit sous-bois. Ce monument religieux doit souvent passer inaperçu aux yeux des quelques touristes qui osent se risquer dans les environs. En effet, la construction humaine semble étouffer sous les nombreux lierres qui parcourent ses murs encore intacts et même un arbre a réussi à faire voler le toit en éclat, suite à sa croissance. Alors que des briques rouges reposent ici et là sur le sol environnant l'église, le chêne trône fièrement au milieu des débris, apportant un sentiment de sécurité dans le cœur des deux garçons. Kirua en fait d'ailleurs la remarque.

« Allons-y ! Si cet arbre a pu pousser au sein de cette église, c'est que cette dernière ne mérite pas la réputation qu'on lui prête dans les parages.

\- Tu as probablement raison mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je n'arrive pas à être serein maintenant que nous sommes arrivés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon intuition me dit de garder les yeux ouverts.

\- C'est tellement plus pratique pour regarder où l'on met ses pieds. »

Kirua délaisse Gon en avançant vers la grande porte d'entrée fermée de l'église. Malgré ses nombreuses tentatives, le premier des deux jeunes hommes n'arrive pas à les ouvrir et le voilà en train de s'essuyer son front ruisselant de sueur qu'il abandonne peu à peu cette idée. De son côté, Gon a préféré traîner du côté droit du bâtiment, passant devant les nombreux vitraux qui composent les uniques fenêtres du lieu. Soudain, lorsqu'il arrive au dernier, le hunter se rend compte que celui-ci est brisé, offrant un passage non négligeable à exploiter.

« Par ici Kirua ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Zoldik se tient aux côtés de son ami et avance d'un grand pas afin de prendre l'initiative. Cependant, une main lui attrape le sweat et le tire doucement en arrière, mettant un terme à sa progression.

« Gon, que fais-tu ?

\- Je veux que tu te montres prudent s'il te plaît.

\- Mais je le suis bordel. De plus, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien te faire qu'il m'arrive quelque chose puisque Môssieu ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis ce matin ? »

A cette question, aucune réponse et c'est ce qui désole Kirua. Ce silence confirme également ses doutes et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il ne traîne pas davantage aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Dès que l'adolescent pose un pied à l'intérieur de l'église abandonnée, une odeur de pourriture lui agresse rapidement les narines. Ce parfum est si fort et si intenable que Kirua se bouche le nez mais celui-ci sait très bien que cela ne lui servira à rien. En effet, le garçon est gagné par la nausée et a besoin de quelques secondes pour se reprendre.

Lorsqu'il va beaucoup mieux, l'ancien assassin se retourne vers son camarade afin de le prévenir.

« Bouche-toi le nez lorsque tu entreras. J'ignore ce qui sent comme ça mais ce n'est pas super agréable.

\- Entendu. »

Alors que Kirua s'éloigne du vitrail brisé afin de chercher la cause de cette désagréable odeur, Gon entre à son tour et imite les gestes de son compagnon. Maintenant que son nez est bouché, le jeune homme pose son regard sur un objet scintillant se trouvant au milieu de l'autel et désormais, l'aventurier sait qu'il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Alors qu'il marche doucement en direction du chœur de l'église, Kirua évolue au milieu des rangées de bancs et semble vouloir trouver autre chose. Au bout de quelques secondes, son regard fixe un bien triste et inquiétant spectacle.

En effet, derrière l'un des premiers bancs de la rangée de droite, deux corps reposent à son pied et vu l'avancée de la décomposition, tout porterait à croire qu'un drame s'est joué ici il y a de cela plusieurs jours. Se pourrait-il que l'impression de Gon concernant ces lieux soit la bonne ? Si c'est le cas, il va falloir redoubler de vigilance car le compagnon du fils de Jin ne tient pas à finir comme ces cadavres. Alors que le hunter cherche son ami des yeux, il parvient à le localiser devant l'autel. L'objet qui a été installé au sommet de cette petite colonne de marbre qui trône fièrement au sein de ses décombres semble avoir un pouvoir de séduction non négligeable.

Ce don affecte Gon qui perd toute notion de prudence. Alors que ses mains s'élèvent doucement pour s'emparer de l'ours polaire, celui-ci n'est rien d'autre qu'une simple sculpture réalisée dans de la glace. Chose étrange, cette matière n'a pas l'air affectée par la température plutôt douce de l'endroit et cette constatation intrigue le duo d'amis.

« N'y touche pas ! S'inquiète Kirua.

\- Je suis désolé mais même si je tente de me contrôler, une force invisible m'invite à le faire. »

Comprenant que son compagnon ne pourra résister plus longtemps, Kirua quitte les cadavres afin de voler au secours de son ami. Malheureusement, le garçon à la chevelure claire frôle le bras tendu reposant au sol de l'un des cadavres et aussitôt, son esprit est frappé par une série de visions. Son état inquiète Gon qui se montre bien plus fort que la force attractive qui se dégage de la sculpture de glace. Au sein de ces scènes projetées à l'intérieur de son crâne, l'adolescent voit deux personnes se tenir au centre de l'église : une femme aux longs cheveux châtains et une petite fille blonde se tenant à ses côtés. La première semble désespérée puisque des larmes ne cessent de couler le long de ses joues.

La vision suivante, Kirua voit la femme toucher la statue de glace du bout des doigts et là, une lumière immaculée se répand dans toute l'église. Quelques secondes plus tard, un cri déchire le silence imposant qui règne dans l'église et de nouveaux sanglots remplissent les lieux mais sur une courte durée. Après ces quelques visions, Zoldik revient à la réalité et se met à trembler de tout son être, inquiétant Gon par la même occasion. Celui-ci se montre curieux.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Pas vraiment. »

Sans s'expliquer davantage, Kirua s'éloigne des deux cadavres pour s'approcher de son meilleur ami qui lui, n'a pas bougé de la colonne de marbre. Comprenant que celui-ci ne pourra pas s'empêcher d'y toucher, l'ancien assassin se résout à ce qui va se passer mais décide de prévenir son camarade.

« Ne me demande pas comment ni pourquoi mais je viens de voir ce qui était arrivé à cette femme et à son enfant.

\- Comment ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? Si jamais tu touches à cette statue, nous aurons de sérieux problèmes.

\- Oui mais nous avons un avantage contrairement à ces pauvres malheureuses.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Notre nen. »

De nouveau victime du pouvoir attractif de la sculpture qui se trouve au sommet de la colonne de marbre, Gon se laisse tenter et frôle l'œuvre du bout de ses doigts. A ce moment, une lueur immaculée fait son apparition au sein de l'ours de glace et se développe au point d'aveugler tout ce qui se trouve dans les parages. Alors que les aventuriers se protègent les yeux à l'aide de leurs mains, la luminosité blanche se répand dans l'intégralité de l'église avant qu'une forme étrange s'en dégage. Peu de temps après, un grognement se fait entendre et donne l'impression au duo d'amis qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu dans les parages.

Craignant le pire pour celui qui a donné naissance à ce chaos, Kirua tente d'ouvrir ses yeux dans sa direction pour être sûr qu'aucun danger n'est couru mais la lumière est si forte que cette tentative se solde par un échec. Alors que ces inquiétudes ne cessent de grandir, les grognements redoublent et donnent même l'impression de se rapprocher. Soudain, grâce à ses sens exacerbés, Zoldik sent qu'on lui veut du mal et a l'intelligence de bondir en arrière. Son saut est si long qu'il arrive devant l'entrée de l'église sans le moindre mal.

« Fais attention Gon, nous ne sommes pas seuls et je pense savoir ce qui a causé la mort de ces deux personnes !

\- Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas entrer mais maintenant que nous y sommes, on ne peut plus se permettre de reculer. Si on réussit cette mission, on empoche une sacrée récompense et on pourra se la couler douce pendant plusieurs jours.

\- En espérant être toujours vivant. »

Tout à coup, Kirua ouvre ses paupières et se rend compte que la lumière aveuglante a totalement disparu. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas la seule chose qui se soit volatilisé des lieux puisque la petite sculpture de glace se fait remarquer par son absence. C'est ce qui doit expliquer cet ours polaire bel et bien vivant qui approche de Gon tout en lui grognant dessus. Craignant pour la vie de son amant, Kirua ne tarde pas à évoquer ses gerbes électriques et pointe ses deux poings en direction de l'animal.

« Gon, recule !

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Un ours polaire marche vers toi et il n'a pas l'air commode.

\- C'est sûrement l'épreuve imposée qu'on doit réussir.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais m'en charger tout seul. »

Ni une ni deux, l'adolescent concentre son nen autour de ses deux poings avant d'envoyer l'offensive sur ce qui menace son meilleur ami. Le mammifère est très vite frappé par l'électricité et s'écroule sur le sol sans avoir eu le temps de se défendre. Soulagé, Kirua s'empresse de rejoindre son ami et le fait reculer de plusieurs pas afin de le mettre en sécurité. Dès qu'une distance a été mise entre l'ours et les deux jeunes hommes, celui aux cheveux clairs tente de faire ouvrir les yeux à celui qui l'accompagne depuis le début de cette mission.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Gon, la lumière a disparu. »

Voulant le vérifier par lui-même, le fils de Jin ouvre les paupières. Là, il peut se rendre compte de la situation et est bien content que celui qui se tient à ses côtés lui soit venu en aide. Alors que la sculpture refait son apparition au sommet de la petite colonne de marbre, le manipulateur du nen du changement s'interroge sur le sort des deux cadavres qu'il a trouvés quelques minutes auparavant. Que leur est-il arrivé ? Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient invoqué l'esprit contenu dans la sculpture sans le vouloir ?

Si c'est le cas, ils auraient pu vaincre l'ours facilement ou du moins, lui échapper mais non, tout semble croire que ces individus ont préféré rester ici pour recevoir leur sentence. Voulant savoir s'il y a des objets bon marché à récupérer sur les corps, Kirua s'éloigne de Gon afin de retourner auprès des victimes. Au premier coup d'œil, il aperçoit que la poche extérieure du veston que porte encore un corps donne l'impression d'être plutôt bien rempli. Voulant en profiter, l'ancien assassin se penche légèrement en avant et tend sa main vers la poche lorsqu'un détail accroche le regard de son compagnon. Il ignore pourquoi mais l'adolescent s'interroge sur un mouvement en provenance des deux victimes de l'ours.

Soudain, le décédé qui s'apprêtait à voir sa poche fouiller se lève brusquement et tente d'attraper Kirua. Ce dernier, ne s'y attendant pas du tout, souhaite reculer pour se mettre hors de portée mais voilà qu'il marche sur le lacet défait de l'une de ses baskets. Résultat des courses, l'adolescent se retrouve allongé sur le sol et voit la créature se précipiter sur lui, la bouche édentée grandement ouverte. S'attendant à se faire croquer, le garçon se montre étonné lorsqu'une silhouette s'interpose entre lui et le monstre, criant à qui veut bien l'entendre le nom de son attaque. Peu de temps après, des membres squelettiques partent dans plusieurs directions, marquant la nouvelle mort de l'adversaire.

Une fois que tout danger est écarté, Gon se retourne vers son ami et lui tend une main ouverte afin de l'aider pour se relever. Suite à ce qui s'est passé hier et l'amnésie subite de celui dont les cheveux sont foncés, Kirua décline l'assistance et se relève de lui-même. Dès qu'il se tient debout, le garçon quitte son camarade et s'approche de la colonne de marbre où semble l'attendre l'objet qu'ils sont venus récupérer.

« J'espère que ces combats inutiles sont terminés, se plaint l'ancien assassin.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui te plaignais de la monotonie de notre vie ? Lui demande Gon.

\- Crois-moi lorsque je te dis que je le regrette. J'aurais juste aimé que cette épreuve soit basée sur la vérité et non sur des échanges physiques.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas ? »

Agacé par le comportement de celui qui se tient dans son dos, Kirua attrape le petit ours en glace et le conserve dans ses mains tout en se dirigeant vers le vitrail brisé. Gon lui emboîte le pas et s'interroge sur les phrases lancées par son compagnon depuis le début de cette journée. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, il s'arrête en chemin et s'adresse à celui qui continue d'avancer.

« Dis-moi ce que tu as s'il te plaît ?

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? L'interroge Kirua tout en continuant sa route.

\- Je suis navré de t'avoir trouvé désirable hier au point d'avoir couché avec toi. Si je pensais que cela dégraderait notre amitié, je n'aurais rien tenté. »

Cette fois, Kirua s'arrête mais se garde de se retourner. Si la discussion qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs heures doit avoir lieu ici, il doit s'y intéresser au risque de le regretter. Toutefois, pourquoi nourrir des regrets sur un fait qui n'est plus présent dans l'esprit de l'autre ? Cela voudrait dire qu'il n'a aucune importance pour son soupirant et que ce dernier s'est comporté comme le dernier des porcs. Kirua n'est pas un objet dont on dispose à chaque fois qu'un besoin se fait ressentir.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit un ancien criminel, il reste avant tout un humain et à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique bat un cœur qui ne demande qu'une seule chose : aimer et être aimé au retour. Gon lui plaît et il ne se voile plus la face. Par contre, suite à cette nuit plutôt chaude, il aurait cru que ce sentiment était partagé.

« Je te demande pardon d'avoir esquivé le sujet toute la journée alors que j'ai bien compris que cela avait beaucoup compté pour toi. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à assumer ce que nous avons fait.

\- Et c'est ça que je te reproche. J'ignorais que tu étais un lâche et désormais, je ne te trouve plus aussi charmant qu'auparavant. J'aime la sincérité et tu le sais aussi bien que moi alors, pourquoi faire celui qui ne s'était rien passé ?

\- Je viens de te le dire et je te demande vraiment de me pardonner. Tu comptes beaucoup à mes yeux et il a fallu l'attaque de ce cadavre pour m'en apercevoir. Hier soir, j'ai agi sous une pulsion mais aussi parce que je t'aime. »

Kirua s'accorde quelques secondes de réflexion suite à cette révélation mais est d'accord sur le fait qu'il serait le roi des crétins s'il devait passer l'éponge aussi facilement.

\- Tu as fait le con Gon, je suis désolé. On retourne au village, on donne ce putain d'ours à notre missionnaire et ensuite, je poursuivrais mon chemin en solo.

\- Tu es sérieux ? »

Ne voulant plus lui parler, Kirua reprend son chemin et franchit très vite le vitrail brisé. Entendant les pas qui s'éloignent de l'église, Gon réalise qu'il a fait le con et ne sait quoi faire pour se rattraper. Pourquoi a-t-il agit de cette manière ? Alors que le garçon pose un premier pas en avant afin de sortir du monument religieux, des bras squelettiques surgissent dans son dos et l'attrapent avec une extrême habilité. Quelques secondes plus tard, un cri de douleur s'échappe de l'église, nourrissant des craintes chez le membre Zoldik.


End file.
